bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiyu
"But sometimes Toroshu, as shown by recent events, the shadows grow long. And light can only drive the shadows back so far... Sometimes, to truly fight a shadow, you must stand in one." Jiyu is the First Son of Clan Herupa. He currently acts as Steward for Clan Herupa. Biography Jiyu was born to Datsue Eshiwa, and is the eldest child of the clan due to him being the ‘elder twin’ between Jiyu and Seigyo. He became known throughout the clan for his large size, being larger than most of his peers, and close in size to a Dasaka. Since coming into existence, Eshiwa regarded Jiyu as being little more than a resource for clan politics, and kept him locked away from his siblings and clan. Whenever Jiyu would try to leave his confinement, he would be summiraly punished by Eshiwa. He would eventually begin to perfect his art of breaking into the minds of others, and controlling their actions by having the guards release him from his room. This would continue until he went to Menti training. When he became of age, Jiyu was trained as a Menti class, taking up the Soulsword Discipline, and learning how to shape it in the shape of the bident spear of his clan, Ronginusu. At some point he was selected as the wielder of Ronginusu. Once he had completed his Menti training, he was withdrawn from the caste, returning to Oki and placed once more under the care of his mother. His life returned to similar conditions as it had before Menti training. The few select times that he was allowed out of his room, he spent silently watching his siblings, rage and frustration building within him all the while. He has attended the 'binding ceremony' for all of his siblings that have have completed their training. At some point, he was able to poison Eshiwa, the rare poison killing her immune system, cursing her to a slow painful death. Some time after this, he met and befriended Rano, traveling through Kentoku with her. Finally, Eshiwa died, much to Jiyu's joy. The same night he was able to take control over Zola's mind, and cause her to kill herself. Due to the entirely inconspicuous lack of evidence to support that Jiyu killed her, and Jiyu's reputation of a bumbling oaf, he was never charged with her murder. Later, Jiyu spoke to Yumiva about his upbringing, Eshiwa and Zola's deaths, and about Hanako. The night of the Chojo's party, he was able to reconcile with his sister Hanako, and after announcing his plans to Yumiwa, was completely shot down. Leaving the party before it's climax, he accidentally revealed his Willhammer powers to most of Sado through a telepathic scream. Following the party, he spent a deal of his time in the libraries of Sado, speaking with Toroshu Noshima, and befriending Plangori Shuuan. The day that his sister was living for Mata Nui, he never showed up to the submarine's departure. Unbeknowist to his sister, this was a result of being attacked by an assassin who took the shape of Eshiwa, who he was able to drive off at the cost of his left eye. After receiving care for his wounds, he vanished one day, only to show up again on Oki several months later. He quickly convinced the Herupa Elders to make him steward of the Herupa in the absence of their ideal canidate for the Toroshu. Appearance and Tools Jiyu carries with him a copy of the Bident Spear Ronginusu, as well as any Soulsword copy he might produce. As Steward, he commonly wears robes benefiting of his position. Most notably is his Kanohi, which is in the shape of a silver Olmak, with the left eye missing. He is missing his left eye, and has a large scar upon his chest from an attempt on his life from an unknown assailant. Abilities and Traits Jiyu is able to use telekinesis through the use of his Kanohi, the use a Soulsword in the image of Ronginusu, Ideatalk, and is an extremely competant (and self-taught) Willhammer who excells in manipulating minds. He is more than capable of erasing memories, thoughts, or controlling another individual. At the Chojo's party, he demonstrated that he is also capable of channeling his emotions (specifically, his rage) into a massive attack against anyone within a currently-unknown radius. As an individual, Jiyu is an inherintly good person. He is an honorable, sticking to his emotions when the situation calls it. He's more-than-willing to help others who require aid, and lend a hand to his friends at any given time. Conversely, he's full of rage, frustration, and hate stemming from his abuse at the hands of his Mother and Aunt, and being treated as an object to them. He also has difficulty speaking to his siblings, specifically Hanako, who's birth resulted in Jiyu being neglected even more than before. Relationships Friends and Allies *Rano *Shuuan *Hanako (Jiyu's Sister) *Seigyo/"Seisei" (Jiyu's Fraternal Twin) Enemies *Eshiwa (His mother) *Zola (His Aunt) Other *Yumiwa: Has spoken with Yumiwa on multiple occasions, while generally maintaining a good aditude around her, he currently resents the Rora for not supporting his bid for Toroshudom. Quotes *"I would like you to know, that was very forced. If you want to make a positive impact with your greeting, you're going to have to put more effort into it. So with that said, who are you, and what do you want from me?" -The first words Jiyu said to Shuuan. *"If all legends are true, then we would be unprepared for an encounter with the distant past... And there is only so much that prayers to Zuto Nui can accomplish. Someone must prepare for such threats. Especially when one legend has already come back to life." -Jiyu to Toroshu Noshima *"You see Eshiwa, I'm done being your little bargaining chip. Today I slipped in a little something into the meal that you've begun to eat. It's a poison of sorts. One that had no taste, or outwardly negative effects... But it eats away at your immune system, slowly weakening you so that the next disease that your body meets... Will kill you. Above all, you won't remember this conversation when I'm done... So, thank you Eshiwa. You raised me to be full of one thing for you. Hate. And I will carry it all the way to my grave, where the hate will be buried with me. So... Good riddance to you, Eshiwa." Trivia *Jiyu is quite jealous about his sister Hanako's appointment, and that his mother always favoured Hanako over her firstborn son. *Of all the Dasaka (Tajaar discluded), Jiyu is so far the only Dasaka who doesn't believe in Zuto Nui or Zakuta (He holds this belief based upon his treatment... And justifies it with the fact like most of the Dasaka mythology, Zuto Nui and Zakuta were two powerful individuals who lived long lives, and others were unable to believe in their deaths.... Resulting in their deification). *Jiyu and Seigyo are only fraternal twins, not identical, despite their red colouration. *Jiyu and Seigyo are the only red Dasaka known thus far. *Jiyu is currently the tallest Dasaka, standing taller than twelve feet. Category:Characters Category:Dasaka Category:Male Dasaka Category:Clan Herupa